


Night Of The Living Dead 1/1

by pure_ecstasy6



Category: The Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-12 22:07:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18019361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pure_ecstasy6/pseuds/pure_ecstasy6
Summary: Since Andrea left her in Paris Miranda can't get her out of her mind. She's in Shereveport for a crappy photo shoot and ends up in Fangtasia where she meets Pam who tries to seduce Miranda, but all she can think about is her ex-assistant from Ohio.





	Night Of The Living Dead 1/1

**Author's Note:**

> This story was written for duwinter for the Barren Desert fic exchange.
> 
> Story idea from duwinter's prompt: Post Film. Andy left as in the end of the film. The last time they saw each other was as in the end of the film where Andy waved to her on the street. Author's choice whether Miranda is carrying a torch for Andy or not. Miranda is in Shreveport Louisiana (yes, you're going to have to be very creative to even begin to make that plausible) and somehow ends up at Fangtasia. Pam, an aficionado of Runway and all things fashion, immediately recognizes the Icon and decides she wants to 'play'. Your decision if Miranda is amenable or not to Pam's advances. Bonus points for Emily accompaning Miranda and secretly a wanna-be fangbanger. 
> 
> This is my take on such a prompt! It is a "True Blood" cross-over.

~*~

Miranda gazed towards the chaos of models, photographers and other members of her staff as they tried to get the photo-shoot perfect for Miranda Priestly.

They were doing the shoot at an old Cathedral in Shreveport, Louisiana. Miranda had been attracted to the old building from pictures she'd viewed the other week and knew instantly that it would be a perfect background for a photo-shoot. Most of her employee's had agreed with her.  
But now as Miranda stood glancing down at photographs that she thought were going to be brilliant, she found herself disappointed that it hadn't turned out the way she'd wanted.

Of course, every other of her staff thought it looked fairly good, but they wouldn't dare let Miranda know this for fear of being fired or hurt with harsh icy words from the fashion queen.

"These aren't what I wanted." Miranda said as she turned to Nigel who stood next to her.

"I'm not sure there's much else that we could do to make it look better." Nigel replied as they continued looking at the photographs. Like the rest of the employee's Nigel thought it looked good. The cathedral was a great background and went well with what the models were wearing. But he knew that if Miranda didn't like it then he along with the other Runway employee's were going to have to come up with a way to please the dragon lady.

Miranda glanced back up at the models, thoughts swirling around in her mind but nothing was coming to her for what they could do. "This is unacceptable." she muttered. She ran a hand through her iconic hairstyle in frustration. She turned to Nigel. "I'm going to sleep on it and hopefully by morning I'll have come up with a solution to this disaster. Tell everyone that they have the night to themselves but I expect them all back here bright and early with their own ideas for the shoot."

Nigel nodded. "We'll come up with something." 

"I hope so." she softly said. Because if not coming to Shreveport had been a complete waste of her time when she could be back in New York doing something that was more important.

Miranda watched as her dear friend and long time work colleague walked away from her before she allowed her eyes to close. She wasn't at all surprised when she saw a familiar brown eyed brunette staring back at her. She opened her eyes instantly. The brunette was no longer apart of her life, and never would be, so she had to stop thinking about her.

She looked around and saw that everyone was beginning to pack up their things to leave for the evening. Se decided that she'd do the same so she could head back to her hotel room where she could do some serious thinking for this horribly wrong photo shoot.

As she reached the car Emily joined her and informed her of a couple of phones calls about meetings she would need to attend when they got back to the city. Miranda nodded before she slipped into the car. Emily went around to the other door and got in and Miranda told the driver to take them to their hotel.

The car was silent for a few minutes and Miranda appreciated the quiet after a long and hectic day. She replied to some emails on her blackberry before she closed her eyes. The peacefulness in the car was soon interrupted when she heard Emily squeal in delight.

Emily's eyes widened in shock when she'd realised what she'd done and she clapped a hand over her mouth just as Miranda turned to her. She waved her phone around. "I'm sorry Miranda. I, I just read something-" she stopped talking when Miranda glared at her. She quickly turned away and she closed her eyes. "I love my job, I love my job.." she thought over and over to herself. 

A small little amused smile appeared on Miranda's face. She wondered what Emily had read that had her squealing in delight. Usually Emily didn't do such things when in Miranda's company so it had to have been something major.

When the car pulled up to the hotel she turned to Emily. "You're free for the night." 

Emily nodded. "Nigel told me. Thank you, Miranda." she replied. She gave the fashion editor a small smile before she turned around and got out of the car. When she spotted Serena she quickly clacked over to her to tell her her news.

The driver got out and opened Miranda's door. She looked at him briefly as she stepped out. "You won't be needed until the morning." she said before he nodded and she left. She walked towards the elevators and stopped to wait for it to arrive near where Emily and Serena who were chatting.

"I went on google earlier to see what sort of things there were to do around here of a night and you'll never guess what I came up with?!" The English woman said but didn't give Serena a chance to reply before she continued. "Fangtasia!" she excitedly said.

The elevator arrived and Miranda stepped inside missing what Serena said in reply. Fangtasia? She hadn't realised that Emily was interested in the vampire scene. She'd never heard the young woman talking about it around the office.

Miranda herself wasn't interested. She'd been very surprised when the vampires had come out last year proving that they were indeed real. She'd been around a few vampire models since but she never found she was comfortable being around them so she'd stopped going to those photo shoots altogether. And to make matters worse Cassidy had started dating a vampire a few months ago and he had eventually turned her as well. She hardly saw her daughter these days because she was off living her new life as a vampire. Caroline, as far as Miranda knew, wasn't dating anyone and didn't have any thoughts of becoming a vampire any day soon.

Arriving at her hotel room Miranda had just been about to get dressed into something a little more comfortable when there was a knock on her door. She looked out the peep hole and saw Nigel standing on the other side. She pulled the door open and he grinned at her. "Feel like a couple of drinks?" he asked holding up a bottle of scotch.

Thinking it sounded like a good idea Miranda nodded and stepped aside for her friend to enter. "So why aren't you out with the others?" she asked when they were settled on either couch in the room.

"I thought I'd come have a drink with you my dear instead." Nigel replied. "It seemed like you could use the distraction."

Miranda frowned. "Why do you say that?"

"Because lately whenever I've tried talking to you your mind has been elsewhere and I think it's because you have someone on your mind." Nigel replied.

"Oh. And who might that be?" Miranda asked. 

"A certain beautiful brunette." Nigel said and he watched Miranda closely. She closed her eyes and sighed softly. 

"I do not want to talk about this so either you stay and we talk about something else or you leave. Simple as that." Miranda replied. She truthfully just didn't want to have to face her feelings about the brunette tonight because she knew she'd just end up heartbroken knowing that she'd never get a chance with Andrea.

Nigel sighed. He had hoped that he'd be able to get Miranda to open up about Andy but it didn't seem like that would be happening. For now anyways. "Alright. We'll talk about something else." he replied and directed the conversation to the photo shoot.

~*~

A couple of hours later found a very tipsy Miranda Priestly standing in Fangtasia. Somehow she'd managed to let Nigel talk her in to coming along with him even though she insisted she didn't like vampires and wanted nothing to do with them.

She turned and looked around the room and took in everything that was going on. It was a dark and slightly dingy night club one that Miranda would usually never find herself in.

Soon she found herself being pulled to the bar with Nigel to get them more drinks. She insisted that she'd had enough but he didn't listen to her and just handed her another. She drank it anyways thinking that maybe it wouldn't be too bad if she let her hair down for once.

At the end of the bar she spotted Emily talking and laughing with a blonde woman. She hoped that her assistant knew what she was doing because judging by the looks the blonde was giving Emily she didn't just want a friendly chat.

She heard Nigel say something beside her and she made a small sound of agreement. 

After a couple more drinks Miranda saw out the corner of her eye Emily standing and following the blonde woman hand in hand towards a hall way before they disappoeared. Before Miranda could think much of her uneasiness she felt someone tap her on the shoulder. She turned around and saw a woman blonde woman smirking at her.

"Well well if it isn't the famous Miranda Priestly." She said.

"Yes. And who are you?" Miranda asked.

"I'm Pam. A devoted fan of Runway Magazine." The woman replied.

Miranda allowed the woman to start up a conversation with her about fashion and before Miranda knew it she found herself following the other woman down the hall way where she'd seen Emily disappear in earlier. She wasn't sure why she'd agreed to come with Pam but she knew she just wanted to let her hair down and have a bit of fun she just wasn't sure if this was the best way to go about it.

She found herself standing in front of Pam's desk as the other woman watched her silently before wandering over to her and their lips met in and rough kiss. It went on for a little while before Miranda felt herself being pushed and she fell down onto the desk and in a flash Pam was hovering of her and kissing her again.

Pam's hands began wandering up and down Miranda's body before she pulled her mouth from Miranda's and began kissing Miranda's cheek before she tilted Miranda's head slightly and began kissing and nipping at Miranda's slender neck. She sighed. "I always wondered what this would be like. It's amazing. What I thought." Pam said. 

Miranda had started to get a little uncomfortable when Pam had began paying a lot of attention to her neck.

"Don't you think this is amazing?" Pam continued oblivious to Miranda's discomfort. She began kissing Miranda's neck again and Miranda knew she had to stop it. 

"Stop." She said.

Pam did and glared down at her. "What's wrong? Don't you like it?"

Miranda could tell the other woman was becoming angry and she shook her head quickly. She didn't want to anger the vampire. "No, I just realised that i need to leave to finish my work for tomorrows photo shoot." 

"Can you get off me please?" Miranda asked when the woman was still hovering above her. She began to worry when the woman continued staring at her and she feared that the woman wouldn't let her leave.

Pam began laughing at her. She could smell Miranda's fear. "You aren't how I expected you'd be." she said before standing from the desk.  
Miranda released the breath she'd been holding in relief and she stood from the desk. 

"I had hoped that I'd be able to convince you to be with me for an eternity." Pam continued.

There was only one person that Miranda would want to spend an eternity with and it wasn't this woman. "I'm sorry I disappointed you." Miranda said before she quickly clacked over to the door.

"What? Not even a goodbye kiss?" Pam asked and stood in front of Miranda. 

It still shocked Miranda at how quick vampires could move. Miranda just stared at the woman and willed her to move. 

Pam chuckled. "Oh. You aren't any fun, are you?" she said.

Before Miranda could respond a blonde man walked into the room from another door. "Pam, I need you to-" he stopped when he saw Pam wasn't alone in the room. "Oh. I didn't realise you had someone with you." he replied. He smirked when he saw who Pam was with.

"No, I was just leaving." Miranda replied taking this chance to leave. 

"Very well. It was a pleasure meeting you Miranda." Pam said.

Miranda nodded before she walked past Pam and out of the room.

"Poor woman. I think I freaked her out." 

Miranda heard Pam say behind her before she walked down the hall. She stopped when she heard a familiar voice coming from a room near her. "Oh. Oh wow, that's amazing. Don't stop." the English accent voice said. Miranda not knowing why, stopped and looked through the crack of the door and saw her assistant laying in bed while the blonde vampire was hovering above her. She could see in the dim lighting the woman's fangs were out and she had blood in the corner of her mouth. 

At that moment Emily tilted her head and her eyes connected with Miranda for a brief moment. They went slightly wide with recognition before the blonde's hands cupped her cheek and pulled her to look at her before Emily was kissed fiercely by the blonde.

Miranda turned her eyes away and began walking down the hall. As much as she wanted to go in there and tell Emily she should stop what she was doing because she feared for the woman's safety she knew that she had no right to do so.

She found Nigel by the bar as he talked to a handsome man and told him she was leaving much to Nigel's disappointment. 

Miranda walked outside into the cool night air and slipped inside the waiting car and she sat back as she was driver to the hotel.

~*~

The next day had passed smoothly with Miranda and her employee's coming up with a way to make the shoot how she wanted it. She had approved of the photographs she'd looked at after lunch before she'd had Emily book her flight home. She needed to get back to Runway and her girls.

A few hours later found Miranda walking through JFK with Nigel and Emily. Just as they reached the front entrance Miranda saw a flash of brunette hair. Her breath caught in her throat as she watched the tall woman. The woman turned around and Miranda sadly recognized that it was the brunette she'd wanted it to be.

This crush she seemed to have for Andrea Sachs was starting to distract her and she wasn't sure how she was supposed to move on from the brunette when she was all she seemed to think about.

Nigel had seen Miranda's reaction to the brunette woman up ahead and he knew that he was going to have to come up with a way to get Miranda and Andrea together again because his boss seemed to be miserable without her.

"We can find our own ways from here Miranda. You just get yourself home and relax." Nigel said as he placed a soft hand on Miranda's shoulder.

Miranda looked at him grateful. "Thank you Nigel." 

Nigel smiled at her before Emily looked at her. "Is there anyone I can do for you?"

Miranda shook her head. "I'll just see you in the morning. Good night." 

Soon Miranda was sitting with her eyes closed in the back seat of her town car as she waited slightly impatiently to arrive home. All she wanted to do was curl up in bed and sleep for a while to try and escape the thoughts in her mind about a particular brunette.

When she arrived home she was greeted by her house keeper. She sent the older woman home saying that she wasn't needed anymore for the night before Miranda made her way upstairs towards her room.

She stopped on the second floor when she heard talking coming from Caroline's room. She wondered who her daughter would have around this time of night and walked to the door. She knocked a couple of times and the door was pulled open and Caroline stepped outside.

"Mum. I didn't expect you home for a little while longer." Caroline said as she closed her door.

"The shoot went better than I expected today and I was able to come home early." Miranda replied. She looked at Caroline's door. "Who do you have in your room?" she asked.

"What are you talking about? It's just me." Caroline replied.

Miranda didn't believe Caroline and she reached for the door handle.

"Hey! What do you think you're doing?" Caroline said just as Miranda opened the door to her bedroom.

Whatever Miranda had been expecting it wasn't what greeted her. Standing in jeans and only a bra on her top half. The young girl fumbled to pick up her shirt to cover herself.

"I can explain." Miranda heard Caroline say.

She turned to her and smiled. "You don't have to say anything. It's fine." she turned back to the young girl. "I suppose I will be seeing you around the house-" she stopped upon not knowing the girls name.

"Rachel." the girl quickly said with a small smile.

"Rachel, I'll be seeing you again." Miranda said. She turned back to Caroline. "I'm extremely exhausted so I'm going to get some sleep. we'll talk tomorrow." she said.

Caroline nodded and watched Miranda walk out of her room. She quickly followed after. "But wait. Aren't you like mad? I thought you'd be mad." Caroline said catching up to Miranda.

Miranda turned back around. "Why would I be mad?" she asked with a frown.

"Well," Caroline hesitated. "because I like girls." she quickly continued. "I was going to tell you when you got back I promise."

Miranda pulled her daughter into her arms. "If she makes you happy then I'm happy. I don't care about anything else. Just be happy. I love you." 

Caroline smiled and felt tears welling in her eyes. "I love you too." she replied softly.

"Now off you go. I need my beauty sleep." Miranda replied and watched as her daughter nodded and watched as her daughter went back to her bedroom. She found that she hadn't even been surprised her shocked when she saw the young girl in her daughters room. She knew this was because she'd for some time now expected Caroline might be gay. She'd never really shown any interest in boys like Cassidy always had whereas Caroline would show an interest to the models featured in Runway. Not to be mention Caroline's celebrity crush on Megan Fox. Miranda was fine with it all. She was just glad her daughter was happy. She knew now that if she were to manage a relationship with Andrea Sachs that Caroline wouldn't care. She hoped that Cassidy would be the same.

Making her way into her bedroom Miranda got inside the shower before getting into her night clothes and hopped into bed. She fell asleep almost instantly when her head hit the pillow.

~*~

Walking into her bedroom Miranda stopped when she saw a figure sitting on the bed seeming to be waiting for her. Miranda saw that it was a female.

"What do you think you're-" Miranda stopped speaking upon turning on the lights when she saw one Andrea Sachs grinning at her from where she sat on her bed. She was shocked that the other woman was in her bedroom. What surprised her the most though was the blood in the corners of Andrea's mouth. 

Andy lifted a hand and wiped at the corners of her mouth with a thumb before putting it in her mouth and sucking the blood off. "Oh my god." she groaned in delight. "That tastes so good!" she said before jumping up in a flash from the bed. "I can't get enough!"

Miranda stared in absolute shock at the brunette. She couldn't believe it. Her Andrea was a vampire! 

Andy began walking closer to her and Miranda began stepping away from her. She never thought that she'd fear Andrea but here she was trying to get away from her. 

Andy laughed at her. "There's no need to be afraid of me." she said. "I'm not going to hurt you."

Before Miranda knew it she was trapped in the room with the brunette as she stupidly back herself up against the wall near the window away from the door way. There was no escaping. 

Andy reached her and stepped into Miranda's personal space. She began trailing a finger down Miranda's cheek and she tilted Miranda's head to get a better look at the woman's slender neck. "You know, I always liked your neck." she said. She leaned forward and could smell a mixture of fear and arousal.. "You smell so good." she said in delight. Not being able to behave herself any longer Andy's tongue snuck out from her mouth and she ran it along Miranda's neck. 

Miranda not being able to help herself shivered at the sensation of the brunette touching her. Her eyes fluttered closed. Andy chuckled. "I knew you'd like this." Andy said.

Miranda opened her eyes and stared into Andrea's deep brown eyes. They sparkled with lust and hunger. Miranda knew she had to pull herself together. "What are you doing here?" she asked.

"I've been waiting for you." Andy replied.

"Why?" Miranda demanded. The brunette hadn't answered her question.

"I thought that would be obvious from my actions." Andy said with a raised eyebrow. "I want you Miranda. You're mine." she said. 

Just as their lips were about to meet Miranda saw her house keeper laying lifeless on the floor by her bed. She gasped in shock.

Andy turned to see what had Miranda worked up. She chuckled upon seeing the other woman. "Oh yes. Pretty one her. Not my usual type but she was just there and I guess I was just bored." she grinned at the shock on Miranda's face. "Oh don't be like that. She was only your house keeper? I didn't think you'd think so fondly of her?"

Miranda didn't know what to say. This wasn't the Andrea Sachs she knew and loved. She was evil and she didn't want to be with someone like this. She tried pushing Andrea out of the way so she could check to see if her house keeper was still breathing but she found herself being pushed back against the wall. Hard. She whimpered at the pain it caused in her back.

"Now now, what do you think you're doing?" Andy asked her. "You must be stupid if you think I'll let you get away that easily." 

"What do you want from me?" Miranda asked. She couldn't help the fear that was in her voice.

Andy smiled at Miranda. "I told you before. I want you." 

Miranda nodded. "I'm all yours." she said. She was thankful that her words sounded true when she spoke them. She thought if she lead Andrea to believe that she really wanted her she may just be able to sneak away in a little while.

Andy smiled triumphantly. "I knew you would give in to me Miranda." she whispered. She leaned forward and bought their lips together in a soft kiss. It was how Miranda had expected their first kiss would be but she wished it was in a different circumstances.

In a blink of an eye Andrea had turned them around and pushed Miranda down onto the bed so she was hovering over the older woman.  
"Don't be scared." Andy said softly. "I told you I won't hurt you. You'll be mine and I'll keep you safe." she continued as she trailed her fingers down Miranda's cheek again.

Miranda swallowed hard and nodded. 

Andy grinned. "Good." said said before her fangs popped out and she lunged forward for Miranda's neck.

Miranda sat up in bed with a loud gasp. She looked around the room and saw that she was the only person in the way. She closed her eyes and breathed in deeply. It had only been a dream. Andrea Sachs was still hopefully human and she only dreamed of Andrea because she liked the younger woman.

With a sigh Miranda laid back down and stared up at the ceiling for countless seconds. She lifted her hand to her bedside table and picked up her cell. She dialed a familiar number and listened to it ringing a couple of times before it was picked up.

"Hello?" 

Andrea Sach's voice said. They stayed on the line silently for a couple of seconds. Miranda had done this a few times needing to hear the younger woman's voice. She found herself wondering why Andrea never hung up. Did she know that it was Miranda on the other end? Pushing these thoughts to the back of her mind Miranda disconnected the call and dropped her phone on the bed and she sighed sadly. 

Five minutes later she got out of bed giving up on getting anymore sleep. She heard giggling coming from the other end of the second floor and she glanced at the clock. 1:55am. She knew the girls would take their time in the morning before school. She reached the staircase and made her way down to the first floor and into the kitchen where she made herself a hot drink. 

Once her drink was made she padded down the hall to her study and settled herself on the couch. It hadn't been long until she decided that she was going to get Andrea back into her life. She was determined to give it a try even if she got rejected but she had a good feeling that Andrea felt the same towards her.

Miranda was only slightly surprised to realise she didn't really hold any hard feelings towards Andrea even though she had left her in Paris, she didn't blame her, Miranda knew if she were in Andy's shoes she'd have probably done the same. The editor just wished that the brunette would've at least told her that she was leaving. Firstly she knew that if she wanted to be with the brunette she'd need to let Andrea know that there were no hard feelings. She knew that Andrea would be shocked by this and she chuckled when she could already picture the look on the young woman's face. 

Secondly Miranda would need to come up with a plan to bring Andrea back into her life. She was usually pretty good with coming up with perfect idea's so she wasn't at all worried about this. 

Soon the plan came to her and all she had to do was set it up and hope that Andrea would show. Standing from the couch she decided that she might as well get ready for the day.

~*~

The Next Night.

Miranda glanced around her office, a smirk playing on her lips, before she bought her cell to her right ear just as the call connected.  
"Andy Sachs?" Andrea's cheerful voice said to her.

"Andrea, I need you to get me a Starbucks coffee." Miranda said.

Andy, who'd been relaxing with a glass of wine after a busy day chasing after a lead on a story, looked over at the clock. "But it's 10-" she was cut off by a "That's all" from Miranda before the phone call ended. 

Miranda chuckled softly to herself before she turned around and headed over to the sofa.

Andy sighed and leaned forward, placing her wine glass on the coffee table, before she stood from the couch and headed to the kitchen counter. She picked up her bag which contained everything she'd need and she headed out of her apartment. She briefly wondered why she was doing this for the older woman when she didn't work for her anymore. Just because she has a serious crush on her shouldn't mean she should run to Miranda whenever the woman called.

As Andy headed to the Starbucks that stayed open all night near the Elias-Clarke Publications building Andy let her mind wander to Miranda. She'd realised a month after Paris that she'd fallen in love with the Fashion Queen. She longed to touch and feel the older woman but Andy knew that she'd never get a chance. As far as she knew Miranda Priestly was straight. Knowing this made her unhappy most days but lately Andy had been trying to move on. She even went on a date the other night. Too bad Andy didn't like the person. 

Finally reaching Starbucks the brunette entered the building and walked to the counter. The guy recognized her and began making Miranda's coffee without even needing to ask. 

Miranda lifted her wrist, checked her watch and saw it was nearing 10:40. She began tapping her foot impatiently as she wondered what on earth could be taking the brunette so long.

Exiting Starbucks with Miranda's scalding coffee in her hand Andy clacked towards the Elias-Clarke building. She looked up into the night sky and breathed in the summer air. It was a great night out and she wished that she had Miranda walking beside her. A sad sigh escaped Andy. She really needed to move on from this crush she had.

Andy walked into the Elias-Clarke lobby and the guard didn't even stop her. She figured that Miranda had told him she was coming. Just as she reached the elevators the doors opened and a couple of people walked out. Once they'd left she stepped inside and pressed the button for the 13th floor.

When the elevator finally reached the Runway Floor she stepped out into the familiar hall way. She looked around and saw that there was no one around. It didn't surprise her. Miranda usually stayed later than her staff.

Andy clacked down the hall and pushed open the thick glass doors where the assistants desks were. She looked at her old desk and only slightly wished she still worked there only because she missed being able to see Miranda everyday.

She reached Miranda's office and saw that the lights were turned out. Stepping inside her breath caught in her throat when she saw candles lit beautifully around the room. Her eyes finally landed on Miranda who had stood from the couch. Andy didn't know what to say. 

"Miranda? What's all this?" Andy asked as she looked around the room.

Miranda smiled at Andrea. "I've missed you Andrea and last night I finally decided to let you know whether I got rejected or not."

Andy had to keep her mouth from dropping open at Miranda's words. "Um.." she was speechless. 

"These past couple of months without you by my side as realised that not only do I miss you but I've fallen for you." Miranda continued. 

"Wow." Andy replied. "I'm sorry but I don't really know what to say. I realised I'd fallen in love with you just after I left your employ and never did I allow myself to think that you would feel the same way towards me." 

Miranda nodded. She understood because she felt the same way. "I'd love if you would to stay for a little while and have a drink with me and we can talk about everything." she said as she picked up a bottle of champagne.

Andy nodded. "I'd love to, Miranda." she looked down at the Starbucks coffee. "I guess you won't be needing this anymore." she said with a laugh.

"I never planned on drinking it." Miranda replied. 

Andy laughed. "It was just your way of getting me here, huh?"

Miranda nodded. "I couldn't think of any other reason to get your here."

Andy put the Starbucks coffee onto Miranda's glass desk before she moved over to Miranda and feeling bold she stepped into Miranda's personal space. "You could have just asked me directly to have a drink with you Miranda I would have said yes." she said with a small smile.

Miranda's heart rate had quickened at the closeness of the brunette. Her eyes fluttered closed when Andrea cupped her cheek. "You're so beautiful." she whispered.

The editor opened her eyes and stared deeply into Andrea's honest eyes. A genuine smile appeared on Miranda's face. "So are you."she replied just as softly.

Hearing this Andrea lunged forward and their lips met in a passionate kiss.

Both women sighed when they pulled away. "I've wanted that for so long now." Andy breathed.

Miranda nodded and found she couldn't say anything so she just stood there enjoying the feel of Andrea in her arms. 

Soon they moved to the couch and she found herself staring at Andrea knowing that life was going to get so much better now that she had her Andrea again.

~*~

Fin.


End file.
